


【aymd】微同人合集

by digestive



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, aymd, 微同人, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digestive/pseuds/digestive
Summary: 14年左右古早文存档
Relationships: 绫野刚/山田孝之
Kudos: 1





	【aymd】微同人合集

【一】

01  
王失去了理智,他大吼着”给我滚出去!!”,尽管早就没人敢呆在寝宫里。下仆们偷偷躲在门外窃窃私语:王疯了,因为无法接受他的兄弟战死沙场。尽管他还那么年轻,甚至没有子嗣,这个国家就要翻天覆地了。没有人看到一个枯槁的身影笼罩在他旁边,苍白的手指抚摸他的动脉”哎呀哎呀…可是我是来实现约定的啊”王的脸色铁青,他还记得这个人走前装得风轻云淡的模样,用一种理所当然的口气告诉他自己一定能很快回来。”不,约定说的是让你活着””为什么这么说?我知道你可以感觉到我触摸你的温度” “是的,像冰一样” “我身上甚至没有一处伤口” “是的,然而却从骨子里散发出尸臭味儿”没有更多狡辩,王只好继续说下去:”你是怨恨我,要把我一起带去地狱…竟不顾及一点生前的兄弟情义”良久,对方苦笑起来,铅灰色脸庞上簌簌掉下许多粉尘”即使这样我也还是想回来,只是想看看…想看看没有我的,你的世界。”

FIN –  
02  
回过神来,自己正在狂奔,右手紧紧握着某个人的手腕。

思绪过了一会儿才追过来,是了是了…我是在逃亡

山田这样一边想着,很想回头看看拉住的人是谁,可是他做不到,因为警笛已经刺破夜空离他越来越近,越来越近。

最初的时候山田谨遵上司的命令不和那个男人对话,即使在他说一些新奇得不得了的见闻时,山田也塞好耳机屏蔽一切声音。他的脑子里跳动着一些没来得急阻挡的词汇,但很快就被音乐的洪流冲散,变得一点也不重要了。”呐,你啊,看上去就像被关起来的野兽一样不安”那天山田的心情不太好,他刚刚得知自己只是女朋友的情夫之一,心脏变得好像一只苹果,从核心部位开始腐烂。”哈?”意识到不该回答,可是已经晚了,死刑犯微笑了起来,由内至外的散发出寒气,山田忍不住被他的黯淡无光的双眼吸引,仿佛陷入泥沼,越挣扎越虚脱。

那之后他的记忆宛如极光一样在天边虚无的摇曳。唯一尚有印象的场景是自己像牵线木偶一样分毫不差的按照男人的指示动作”再靠近一点,看守先生”那双眼睛此时已经变得好像蛇一样,而吐息如同鳞片划过他的全身。

他终于还是忍不住回头了,暗夜吞噬了一切,只能模糊看清那截漏出来的手腕而已。山田猛然觉得很恐惧,他甩开对方,又往前跑了好几步才转身对峙。”怎么了,不快点跑的话,会被抓的哦” “开,开什么玩笑…”山田能感到自己浑身都湿透了,他的脑子终于开始缓慢的转动起来,他很害怕,害怕自己把一个杀人魔放了出来,更害怕自己的后半身将在牢狱中度过。”和我相比,你实在是太具有人类的色彩了,真是美妙” 清亮的掌声从黑暗中传来,山田紧张的看了看四周,他已经不知不觉跑到了码头的仓库场,警笛声模模糊糊地在遥远的方向回响令他松了一口气。”喂…不知道你施了什么催眠术让我干出这种事,倒是负责任的帮我想想办法啊!” “办法也不是没有哦,来这边,靠近一点”同样的话让山田有些警惕,但事到如今也没有别的办法了。他慢慢走过去，月光正好透出云层撒在两个人身上,死刑犯抓住他的肩膀,明显差距的身高让山田倍感压迫,然后对方面无表情的低下头来吻了他

“和我一起创造新世界吧,‘人类’。”

他说到。没有一丝阴霾的脸上从未有过的熠熠生辉,灰色的眸子里印出了自己呆若木鸡的身影。

-FIN-

03  
山田蓄势待发中。他瞅准了时机,瞅准了空档一扑而上,成功压得对方一阵狂魔乱舞。”我…起…了…”绫野艰难挺身,揪着后颈把他放回了地板上。山田盯着他的脚丫落地这才眨眨眼,咕噜咕噜喝起了早餐奶”你是不是又重啦?”绫野打着哈欠挠了挠他的猫,准备开始新的一天。

04  
回避注意:我知道我一直在OOC,但这次特别的OOC,慎看|||

没人知道山田和绫野是兄弟。山田把美工刀推出三厘米那么长,警告他不准告诉任何人。绫野毫不意外。他并不受欢迎,父母离婚后为了谁抚养自己而大吵大闹,最终父亲因为新对象喜欢小孩才勉强签下同意书。他给他买了多年以来的第一套新衣服,带他去理发,威胁他要表现良好。绫野总是受到威胁,比如现在,山田狠狠捏着他的手指打算在上面割一个口子,好完成扮家家的医生游戏。鲜血流出来的时候绫野止不住的恐惧,他觉得自己终有一天会被山田毫无怜悯的杀死,就好像路边被碾成烂肉的野猫那样。他想要尖叫。山田猛的捂住他的嘴,眼神很是狼狈,又对一直以来任他摆布,现在却企图反抗的绫野感到愤怒”嘘——!只是个小口子…舔舔就好了”山田抓着他受伤的手指塞进自己嘴里。绫野害怕得抖个不停,口腔的温度像熔炉一样灼烧着他的皮肤,唾液逐渐和血混在一起创造出某种属于山田的毒素,把他的内脏腐蚀殆尽。

-FIN-

05  
绫野的手紧紧压在刀柄上,随时准备拔刀。对方只不过是个还留着童子发的毛孩子,却是凛凛的样子,用堪称漂亮的姿势拉满弓一动不动的注视着他。”不要再靠近了,野兽。” “害怕吗。”少年蹙紧眉一本正经的点点头”看到你就便心神不宁。”武士大笑着直起身来”你想说的是喜欢吧?”

06  
京都的夏天有所不同,洋溢着更为浓重的色彩,把一切晕染得色彩斑斓。

五月未至,商铺里已经挂满了各式样的鲤鱼旗,蔫巴巴的张着大口控诉烈日残暴。戏班子的几个男孩子调皮捣蛋,无恶不作,胡作非为…然而山田还是得去给他们买旗,他恶狠狠的挑选着看上去最差劲的那几条,想着怎样多省下几个子好给自己买碗冰沙吃。

大约是为了答谢他买走了滞销货,店长把门口插着的看板旗(说是这样说,早就已经被烈日晒得发白了)连根拔起塞进他手里,山田敌不来这强过夏日的热情只得被迫扛着旗子招摇过市。正走到满头大汗之时不知从哪送来一阵凉风涨得衣绔满满当当,鲤鱼旗也短暂而威风的跳跃起来,然而还没等山田完全舒展开一个懒腰就被啪叽的快门声吓了个结实”拍到好东西了呢…”忽然冒出来的摄影师用拇指推了推圆框眼镜,这么嘟囔了一句。山田的手僵在半空中,旗子不识时务的摔到地上断成两截”啊…你好…”摄影师点点头,山田急忙蹲下收尸”你好…”他的赠品灰头土脸的样子,再也神气不起来了。

“这是谁啊!””是谁啊!”小孩子们绕着客人团团转了起来,山田伸手剥开他们,腾出一把椅子来”坐!”摄影师猫着腰潜过去坐下,看到山田扎头巾的样子又是啪叽几声。”哇啊!这是什么!” “是什么呀这!”摄影师也对着他们啪叽起来,再次引起几声惊呼。”别吵!”山田一边解开系在肩头的带子,宽大的袖子这才原形毕露。”哼,山田你拽什么嘛” “山田大笨蛋” 大笨蛋顶着青筋把鲤鱼旗拿出来”喏!” “哎呀真丑…!”这样叫着,却还是欢欣鼓舞奔后院去了。”如您所见,完全没有什么可看的,有的只是烦人鬼而已。您要是想拍便拍个够吧,等座长回来问问…准行的”摄影师接过茶杯点头致意,又交换着手撩起半截袖子,两截手臂已然湿漉漉的样子,山田见了转身翻出把团扇对着他挥舞起来”天可真热…””这样正好,小生心满意足呢”摄影师笑着抿起茶来,也不知回答的究竟是哪一句话。

-FIN-

07  
异教徒的斗篷将他整个人遮得严严实实,唯一暴露在烛火中的下半张脸像大理石雕塑一样微微晕出一层光来。山田不太敢看他,只是紧紧攥着念珠而已。

“告诉我,牧师,你相信上帝吗?”异教徒说的话又轻又远,教他差点以为是产生了幻听”是的…”他发现自己的声音有些颤抖,于是停下来深深换了一口气”但你是上帝的正反面” “是啊,是啊,魔鬼…”异教徒不耐烦的摆摆手,往前走了几步。山田牢牢盯住地面,在心里盘算着后退的时机。”那么,像你这样虔诚的信徒一定见过他的模样了”异教徒再次发问。这次,他的整张脸从阴影中显露了出来,山田发现他的眼睛就像猫一样收缩成凛冽的样子,步伐也和猫一般不慌不忙。”上帝存在于我们每个人心里…””哈哈…!”异教徒讽刺的干笑起来”而我呢,就在这里”他张开双手优雅的做了一个鞠躬的姿势 “你要否认我的存在吗?”山田无法挪动脚步”尽管我正是因为你才存在于此”不知何时异教徒已经靠近到无法回避的距离,山田可以听到自己心脏兴奋的鼓动声,他闭上眼睛,耐心等待獠牙刺入的瞬间。

-FIN-

08  
回避注意:稍微有点猎奇吧…稍微…

城里来了马戏团。

山田偷偷把塞在枕头套里的纸币拿出来数了正好的数,不想却被两个姐姐撞了个正着。姐姐们对弟弟豪不怜悯,她们把他的枕头套翻了个底朝天,像强盗一样洗劫了他的全财产,然后把他一个人留在家里,去看表演了。到了晚上姐姐们还是没有回来,第二天也没有,三天后也没有。山田家乱了套,他的父母像发了疯一样到处找人。只有山田知道,他的姐姐们只是因为马戏团的表演太精彩才忘了回家。而他羡慕的要死。一星期后,山田趁着家里阴云密布的沉闷气氛偷偷掏了爸爸的钱包,拿了自己本该有的数量。

感谢上帝马戏团还没有离去,红白相间的巨大条纹帐篷里奏出欢快的音乐声,气球到处都是,把天空遮住了大半。入场处的小丑有着七彩的卷发,滑稽又夸张的对着他挥手,随后递上一只青色的气球。山田牵着气球坐在偌大的看台上四处张望,却没有看到姐姐们的身影,还没等他再看得仔细一些,开场的号角已经吹响,七八个小丑侧翻着进场,画出一个个巨大的圆圈,穿着高叉裙的美人从嘴里喷出火焰点燃套圈，平日里那些令山田害怕得瑟瑟发抖的猛兽如今却排好了队等着钻火圈。他忍不住大力拍起手来,四面八方的欢笑声却将他淹没,变得一点也没有了声响,连青色的气球也趁机落跑了,摇摆着逃往帐篷顶端。”瞧啊!”山田的注意力被重新吸引回舞台,两个小丑合力推上一只透明的大箱子,里头坐着两个穿着洋装的少女赫然就是自己的姐姐,”呀!”山田这下坐不住了,他猛的站起身,踮着脚往前看。小丑将箱子打开,少女们就像蛇一般歪歪扭扭了一阵子,终于站起来,观众们这才发现少女们各自都只有一条腿,从腰部开始分离成两个人。人群前所未有的因兴奋而骚动起来,山田正打算钻到前排看个清楚,忽然被一个人抓了个正着,那人一身黑衣打扮,加上黑色的礼帽和垂到肩膀的头发包裹得像一只大乌鸦。山田有些害怕,而对方就像看穿了一般从掌心里变出一只波板糖来,让他瞪大了眼睛。”还想看看更厉害的魔术吗?”魔法师轻轻抚摸他的头发”可是我的姐姐…”山田攥着糖棍回头看去,观众正因为她们蹒跚的步履而哄堂大笑。”嘘…不要告诉别人哦,因为那也是我做的魔术”山田不可置信的盯着魔法师的脸看,对方微笑着朝他伸出手来”如果是你的话,可以拥有更好的魔术…我保证”山田实在太好奇了,他回握上那只有些冷冰冰的大手,跟着魔法师一起走出了帐篷。

-FIN-

09  
绫野的心脏重重的跳动了一下之后逐渐升级成一段稍快的旋律,过度抽送的氧气涌进大脑让他有些发蒙。”糟了…”绫野一边这样想着,外在却是很平常,甚至过于冷淡的模样。”恩…所以,你觉得呢?”作为介绍人的小栗有那么些紧张,也许绫野已经看穿了山田糟糕的性格才会这样沉默不语,可小栗很清楚,山田正是鼓手的最佳人选,事情最好顺利。话题中心的人物反倒事不关己的刷着手机,只有在香烟萎缩成灰白色簌簌往下掉时才舍得稍微移开视线弹一弹。”喂,孝之,你好歹打个招呼””哈?我也没有特别想来啊…”山田不耐烦的皱着眉,抬头望向绫野的表情隔着烟雾有些失真,绫野盯着看了一会儿才又缓慢的眨了眨眼回话”那就拜托了”他甚至不需要去听试音就能感受到颤栗传播到皮肤的每一个角落,这真是太糟了,绫野低不可闻的叹了一口气,看着烟头从指尖掉落,被山田踩了个粉碎。

-FIN-

10  
借来的录音室里光线有些昏暗,不知从哪飞进来的蛾子拼命朝灯泡上撞,发出啪嗒啪嗒的声响,山田于是趁机抽了口烟对着它徐徐吐上去,饶有兴趣的看着小虫慌乱的在原地打起转来。”我说,在主唱面前就不要抽了吧?你这是第二包?”绫野其实没有很在乎,他只是心里烦躁得很,左半边的脑仁油腻腻的疼了一上午让他就快神经衰弱。对方把视线移下来时半眯着眼,却是什么也没说”怎么?”绫野一边问一边不安的坐直了些”没怎么,最后一口”山田站起来看了他一眼,重新抬起手掐着烟屁股深吸一口气,随后猛的弯下腰来用舌头撬开了他的嘴。烟雾很快从缝隙中逃出来,被绫野的呼吸搅动着翻卷出奇怪的轨迹,少部分则顺着他的气管侵入神经,沦为病灶。”满意了?主唱大人?”山田把烟头扔在他身上,一脸不爽。而绫野僵直的保持着刚才的姿势,脑子一片空白。

-FIN-

【二】  
00  
注意:ooc 角色死亡(不关生人的事儿…!!!就当这是个剧本吧(:3

水龙头的滴答声像倒计时一样摧毁着绫野的理智  
(他看起来就好像只是睡着了,随时都能醒过来)  
绫野颤抖着伸出手在他的耳边打了一个响指,什么都没有发生  
(他没有睁开眼睛,或是动一动手指)  
水蒸气结成水珠从他的发尾和眼睫毛上掉下来滑进浴池里  
绫野没有报警,事实上他的大脑一片混沌,无法思考任何事情  
他把尸体架了出来  
湿哒哒的衣服将吸饱的水分肆意倾吐在绫野身上,大概因为一直泡在热水里的缘故,尸体还很温暖(他会忽然活过来把呼吸喷在我脖颈上吗?)  
窗外忽然响起奇怪的咆哮声,绫野吓了一跳连带着尸体一同摔倒在地毯上  
虽然刚才已经观察了很久,但这么近距离下看他的脸仍然让绫野感到心悸  
(他一定还活着,无法相信他没有生命)  
绫野小心的把他推开重新站了起来  
(有什么掉出来了,一张名片)  
“山田….孝之…”  
(是他的名字吗?)  
绫野重新把视线移回去,一瞬间产生了对方睁开眼睛的错觉  
咆哮再次响起,这次绫野听出是重型车疾驰而过的声音  
车灯短暂的晃进来照亮了整个房间,他看到墙上挂着几张山田的照片  
(不苟言笑的,紧绷的,难以接近的),和绫野对他的”认知”显得有些格格不入  
这样的差异将他卷入某种奇妙的错觉里:  
他觉得自己好像见过山田,甚至于很熟悉,也许还有更亲密的关系  
(我今天第一次进这个公寓,第一次见这个人)  
他不得不反复提醒自己才能勉强从漩涡中逃走,却又不可否认的感到违和  
然而山田无言的蜷缩在地上,绫野无从得知答案

01  
绫野开始变得透明。首先从指间开始,随后缓慢的蔓延至全身。”等一下!我还没有说完…”他试图抓住山田的肩膀,但很快就发现已是徒劳——山田无法意识到他的存在,视线穿过自己望向远方,看上去有些茫然”别…”绫野无力的垂下手不知道还能做些什么，于是他终于消失在晨幕里,正好像从没有存在过那样。

02  
山田忽然觉得头晕目眩,眼瞅着苍穹上的星星一点一点的掉在眼睑里,最终汇聚成一条银色的光径蜿蜒到心窝。绫野瞧他跌跌撞撞赶紧拉了一把,这一拉竟将光径晃成一泓湖水,随着心脏的鼓动渗透进了骨髓之中,沁得他头皮发麻起来。

03  
绫野制造山田的时候留着他胸腔部位的肌肉没有装上,于是大多数人第一次看见山田都吓得够呛,只见他金属色的内脏鼓动着暴露在外面,一张面无表情的脸默默的看着前方。绫野貌貌似很享受看别人大惊失色的模样,就这样让山田敞开着内脏晃来晃去,然而一两年过去,即使周围的人显然已经见怪不怪,绫野却还是没有给他装上皮肤的意思,山田低头看了看自己豁开的胸腹,用手指敲了敲弯曲的管道发出叮叮的响声。”刚,为什么不把我组装完毕?” “为什么呢?”山田对这样敷衍的回答显然有些不高兴,或者说面部表情可以解读为不高兴”残缺品不符合你的喜好”,绫野只好停下验算认真的思考了起来”大概是不想让我造成你活着的错觉吧?” “活着?我有生命特征,我懂得思考”绫野拍了拍他的脑袋”是啊,你看上去就像是那样,有时候连我自己都会忘记过去””活在当下也没有什么不好”山田抓住他的手,那眼神看起来太过于熟悉以至于让绫野感到刺痛,他有些恐慌起来,害怕自己终将在”解脱”面前节节败退,不如说他已经预感到这将是既定的未来。至少现在别,他想着,挣脱了救赎。

04  
呼吸在眼前形成一圈白雾,山田把手交叉起来揣在腋下,大半个脸深深埋进围巾里。绫野终于从该死的星巴克里挤了出来,手上抬着两杯热气腾腾的咖啡,”真是太好了,看来我们不用被冻死在这了”即使隔着环保纸,咖啡的热度还是烫得山田缩手捏了捏耳朵,绫野顺势捏了捏另一边,引得山田莫名其妙”干嘛呢?””烫到了”绫野理所当然的说着,愉快的看到山田的耳尖被自己的手指燃红

05  
绫野觉得自己见过这个人,不单是因为他躺在隔壁的病床上而已,然而就连为什么躺在这儿都是从医生和警察口中得知的:他们搭乘了同一班地铁,不幸遇到了事故,仅此而已。可绫野总觉得不止这样,他试图搭话,对方却总是一片茫然的看着他,眼睛里充满了生疏,就像对待任何一个陌生人那样。很快绫野就放弃了,他害怕被这样对待,他自己也说不清为什么。

山田极度缺乏安全感,在这场事故前一切都好,他是个虽然懒散倒也值得托付的人,然而事故毁了一切,他认不出自己的同事,朋友,甚至家人,他能通过一些小饰品,手表或者领带认出他们,却唯独不是脸或者声音,熟悉的人们瞬间变得如此陌生,他好像认识了他们很久,可是他认不出来。隔壁病床的患者(听说和他是同一事故的受害者,轻度失忆)小心翼翼的问他”我们认识吗?”山田认不出来,这个人穿着医院统一发放的病号服,对他来说就像无面人一般没有任何特征。”对不起…”他摇摇头”不认识,我们不认识”

06  
绫野听说隔壁住了个脱衣舞男,每天晚上在不远处拐角的鸢尾花酒吧表演(连名字都足够恶俗),一天能挣他一个月的工钱。绫野在那人第一天搬进来的时候瞥见过一眼,满脸的胡须耷拉到肩膀的卷发随便被撸成一个中分在脸庞晃荡着看起来邋遢的要命,他不觉得那个毛男有哪里值得别人专门付钱去看。抱着这样的心思他挤出了一些钱,晚上10点准时坐进了酒吧。舞台的周围被围了个水泄不通,他期待人们失望的表情,他正是为这而来。然而等对方踏着音乐踩进来的时候,绫野只能目瞪口呆,他看上去就像个二十几岁的男孩,胡须早就剃得干干净净,干练的短发显得整个人都清爽了许多,只有黑眼圈依旧病怏怏的赖在脸上,反而像是烟熏妆一般。他短暂的扫视了全场,最后把目光停留在绫野身上,绫野有些心虚的向后退了一步,”男孩”没有看漏,他俯下身跪在地上像猫儿一样将两只手踩在绫野肩上”终于等到你了,邻居”他慢慢的探头过去含住了绫野的耳垂轻声细语”准备好了吗?”

07  
抹香鲸从山田的头顶缓缓游过去,大大小小的鸟儿围着这头庞然大物打着转,山田目不转睛了看了一会儿才意识到另一个人的存在。”哦,这可真是稀客”绫野脱下礼帽鞠了个躬,”我从不知道两个人可以做同一个梦”山田跟在绫野的身后朝着不知什么地方前进却没有感到疑惑。绫野微笑着推了推眼镜”谁说不是呢?但现在,只要你愿意这个梦境便可以没完没了的持续下去,不必醒来”

08  
窗玻璃看上去像一个十字架,冬天的桃树则继续把视线分裂成许多碎片。一些暗色的小片移动变换着逐渐拼合成完整的人形。就像魔法一样,山田想,恰好接到了对方的视线。”你好”他读到,犹豫着要不要抬手回应。色彩在男人身上仿佛失去了效果,只剩下刺眼的黑白烙在视网膜上。山田换下病号服把它们折叠整齐,刚来时候的小西装已经刻出无法抚平的折痕,他努力顺了顺套在身上。男人敲了敲房门,尽管它总是敞开着的,”我知道,我知道…”山田看了看周围,那些他熟悉得不能再熟悉的景物,那些他憎恨了一个夏天,一个秋天,一个冬天的景物。  
我毫无留念  
山田这样说服自己,昂首离去。

09  
绫野梦到自己变成了秃鹫,撕扯着山田的肠子,而对方只是温柔的摸着他的羽毛

“我一直想试试天葬”

山田对一只秃鹫说

“我才不要死了还得立个碑,写上生平供人拜祭”

而绫野只觉得饿极了,内脏的香味熏得他无法维持仅剩下一点的作为人类的思维

“好吃吗?…你啊…..”

山田的声音渐渐变得细不可闻,绫野的耳朵里嗡嗡的响着,只剩下心脏的鼓动声

更近一点

更近一点

更近

更近

更近

绫野终于戳穿他的肋骨啄破他的心脏

血液飞射得到处都是,淋湿了他所有的羽毛

山田不再说话了,他毫无生气的脸上黏哒哒的都是深红色

我成功了吗?

绫野莫名其妙的想

他举起手确认,视线里看到的是属于人类的手

他试着迈动脚步,尽管像灌了铅一般的沉重,然而确实是人类的双腿

成功了

浓厚的血腥味呛得他不停发呕

然而这恶心到极点的场面却是他重新生而为人的最佳证明

这样就行了

绫野安心的醒来

10  
0号室的病人又在吞那些蓝色壳子的空胶囊

由于情绪异常不稳定,他的单间里所有有棱角的东西都被包了起来,使用任何可能造成伤害的东西都需要提交申请。上次病人试图把圆珠笔掰断插进自己喉咙里并且差一点就成功了,为此负责的医生被开除,听说最终被踢到了一个永远不可能出人头地的穷乡僻野,以来但凡有点野心的没人想碰这烫手的山芋

由于这不知有几分真假的传闻,0号室病人的来头被说的越来越大,有说是某政治家儿子的,亦有说他是政府前几年秘密实验的药物对象,总而言之越说越离谱,使得不曾见过0号室病人的医护兀自幻想出一副三头六臂的怪物模样

然而被不幸安排到看护任务的人最清楚,0号室病人最令人恐怖的地方不是外表,而是和面容截然相反的歇斯底里。只要他安静的呆着总教人生出一种无法置之不理的异样感觉,混杂着同情与爱怜的同时潜藏着暴虐。于是便有人猜测或许之前的那个医生是着了他的魔,欲同帮助他走向毁灭,最终却反被吞噬。

这次他向绫野要一只杯子

“我得按时吃药”他平静的说着摊开手掌给他的主治医生看

那些蓝色的药衣因为长时间被捏在手心里已经开始变得黏糊糊,绫野不知道他执着服用空胶囊的理由,但上面唯一应许可以无条件给他的东西就只有这个了,甚至优于一日三餐

“好吧…”

绫野挥了挥手示意护士拿过来,随后调整了一下坐姿向前倾了一些

“可以告诉我你在吃什么吗?”他试图摆出一个诚恳又低姿态的表情

“安慰剂,医生”

“我可以叫你孝之吗?”

“你不是一直这么叫吗”

绫野有些无奈,接过纸杯又检查了一遍确认没有任何可被利用于伤害的地方才递了过去

为了把黏在手上多时的胶囊弄下来,他像猫一样卷起舌头

绫野经常为这些小动作心头一跳,甚至忍不住清了清喉咙

“所以,你知道这些是安慰剂”

他等对方喝完重整旗鼓道

“是啊…”

病人朝着纯白的病服蹭了蹭手,留下一小块蓝色的污迹

察觉到绫野在等理由,他抬起眼

咯噔

“就好像无论我今天把这里搞得多狼狈,隔天总会重新变得崭新一样…”

绫野注意到他又开始低头撕手指上的倒刺,指甲盖因为过低的体温透出淡淡的紫色

“鉴于在知道这是安慰剂的情况下选择吃或者不吃它是我目前为止唯一能够自己做主的事…我的确需要它”

绫野有一瞬间无法判断他究竟是否精神异常,或许有人搞错了,又或者某个环节出了问题…不,也许这才是藏在里面的陷阱,绫野努力摆脱多余的个人感情,试图用更专业的目光打量他

“况且…那里面并不是什么都没有的”

对方笑了笑

意识到这或许会是问题的突破口,绫野忍不住再次向前倾了一些

似乎很满意他的举动,病人原本无精打采的眼眸瞬间熠熠生辉

他紧紧盯着绫野的眼睛,却又并非专注于绫野

“可以告诉我是什么吗?”

绫野忍不住问,随后才迟钝的迎来危机感

但一切都晚了,对方一把扯住他的领子吻了下去

“空气”

而后他如此宣布,嘲笑般的看着慢一拍反应的绫野惊魂未定的后退着摔到了地板上

FIN

【三】

01  
设定:ymd撒谎+语言暴力强迫症(←看也知道是我编的病,别太在意)

警告:前期ymd攻倾向后期我也不知道会不会写,OOC,虐,脏乱差,可能引起不适

山田想,自己大概快要吐了

酸味顺着食道涌上来,呛得他鼻子发酸

“我想吐”

简短的报告之后是令人不舒服的干呕声,绫野一把将他推出老远,害得他重重摔在了地上

“…真恶心….”

这是绫野第几次这么说他来着?山田记得不是很清楚,反正每次都一样糟糕,这次还伴随着糟糕透顶的呕吐物

天啊…

山田想拔腿逃跑,胃酸熏得他眼泪婆娑,模模糊糊看见绫野站得老远,一边用手捂着鼻子。至少他没走。山田安慰自己,很快意识到这不过是自欺欺人:绫野只是想看他见不得人的样子而已,宁可忍着恶臭。他看到他藏在手下面的嘴角悄悄翘起

活该。

山田又吐了起来。

“你为什么非得这样说话?”

这是绫野和他说的第一句话,山田觉得心里一阵咯噔,对他而言,用来结束关系的开场白总是这句话。

“因为你是个孬种”

绫野的瞳孔微微的收缩了一下,紧接着就是一拳砸在他脸上

山田的耳朵顿时嗡嗡作响,鼻血大滴大滴粘到地板上

绝对不是值得回忆的邂逅,山田为此躺了一下午医院,他引以为傲的鼻子差点被打断,脸肿得老高,甚至连喝水这样一个简单的动作都完成不了

第二天绫野见到他的时候毫无意外的摆出了得意的表情,他解开衬衣扣子,撩起袖子准备随时再给山田一拳,而山田却没办法从他闪烁着汗水的手臂上挪开眼睛。

他把文件夹举起来晃晃,然后小心的递过去

里面装着他的谎言症病历,连着医嘱全套集齐

绫野翻了两页,眉头逐渐松了下来

“哦…我不知道”

山田挤出一个难看的笑容,庆幸着自己现在没办法开口

然而这样同情的目光不会持续太久。他经历太多次了,却还总妄想着什么时候可以有所改变:也许是他自己可以为了某个人意志坚强到战胜病魔,回到正常人的行列,也许是某个人可以接受这样的自己,他们就这样过一辈,尽管无论哪边赔率都无限接近100%

绫野是不同的,而我也将有所不同

每次看到绫野掩饰不住厌恶的时候山田总是如此默念到,一边吐出恶毒的话语

“真应该让你自己瞧瞧”

绫野用一种释然的语调缓慢的说到

山田躺着一片狼藉中抽搐

“给我闭嘴婊子…”

02  
阅读提示:儿童ymd和大叔ayn设定,OOC

山田从高高的楼梯上走下来,长长的披风庄严的拖在脚后面。他走的很慢且小心翼翼,眼睛执意看着前方。于是绫野就看见一个小家伙昂首挺胸的披着床单从对他而言阶差有些过高的旋转楼梯上出现了。”绫野,本人觉得很悲伤”绫野刚摸出的烟盒子只好又塞了回去”好好,来,零花钱””你在愚弄我吗?”山田板着个脸,但绫野看到他耳朵都烧起来了”冰淇淋要吃吗?” “…要吃”山田瘪了瘪嘴把床单解下来叠叠整齐,绫野伸出手来等着,不一会儿一只小小的手就握了上来。

绫野习惯在人多的地方让山田骑在他脖颈上,因为他实在太小了,让人担心一个转眼就被人群冲到别的什么地方去了。事实上这样的事情也的确发生过一两次,那时候的山田还是相当的要面子”别把我当小孩!”他这么说着。绫野无法理解,可你就是小孩啊,反驳的话噎在嘴里,不过在经历了有惊无险的走失事件之后山田显然就老实许多了,他紧紧的抓住绫野的肩膀,巡视着每一个人的头顶”你要知道,这可不是谁都能有的宝座”山田好像接受了这样的说法,他愉快的晃动着小腿,有时候则专注于拨乱绫野本来就没什么条理的发型。

然而只要把他放下来,放到店员或者任何一个陌生人的跟前,山田就好像失去魔法的匹诺曹,脸色苍白着躲到绫野的大腿后面一动不动,忘记了说话的方法。绫野不觉得过于腼腆对一个男孩子来说是什么好事,即使山田要这么做,至少对着他的时候也该是这样才对,那样他可以省很多心。绫野无法说服山田自己把钱递给收银台的漂亮姑娘,他给山田要了一份夏威夷味,给自己要了朗姆酒”这是你女儿吗?她真可爱”姑娘有些过于热情的和他搭话,而山田吓得目瞪口呆,拼命的盯着脚尖。绫野只得替他挡下更进一步的接触”不,他是我亲戚的小孩,是个小男孩” “哦,男孩!我还以为你是他爸爸!你看上去是个好爸爸”蓝色的冰淇淋球在阳光下闪耀,糖粉融化在空气中趁机钻进小孩子们的心窝里,山田捧着他的夏威夷小声嘀咕了一句”可绫野就是绫野,是我的绫野”

03  
山田从沉睡了百年的棺木中醒来时，空气正肆意分解着他古老的细胞加速着他的消亡。解救他的当然不是什么骑士，只是一个看上去可悲又邋遢的盗墓贼。然而出乎意料的，对方只是虔诚又遗憾的跪下来亲吻他迅速发黑开始分解的面颊“我来晚了……”盗墓贼自语道，而山田几乎就要认出他来了。“我的朋友”。

04  
啊他应当像”所有人”那样朝着他脸上吐唾沫,然后高傲的藐视这个得罪了”所有人”的怪胎,在他脚下的干草堆上撒上酒和盐,再借旁边男人的火把他烧个干净,并享受他最后绝望的临终诅咒;可此时他不知中了什么邪,把那个惊恐万状的怪物从十字架上放了下来。于是他得以看清他的脸”救救我”他说,撩动着他的心弦。

05  
他今天光着腿穿了一双厚底小皮靴，膝盖以下那些薄荷色的小淤青就像一个个陷阱，牢牢钳住绫野的视线。

06  
线香的云雾不一会儿便充满了整个房间,在这如同凝结了空气的氛围下缓解着拧紧的神经。

屋里头的人清一色穿着丧服,倒是没有人哭哭啼啼,却也没有和尚念经。绫野忽然想不起这是在办谁的丧事,心中也无伤痛,只是茫然和无念,笔直的坐在那里而已。

不算小的地方坐着不少人,却没有一点儿声响,所有人只是低着头,于是绫野便无从看到他们的表情。

回过神,不知哪里冒出来的青年站在最前面,同样低着头凝视着灵柩里的亡者,片刻慢慢转过身来,看进绫野眼睛里去了。

绫野欲同向旁边的人求问,但在这无限趋近于寂静的环境下迟迟没有勇气发出声音

倒是青年毫不在意的开口了:”你在这里”

绫野慌忙环视了一下四周,却没有人因为这突兀的台词做出任何改变。再把视线挪回去的时候青年已经离他只有一步之遥

“这不是你该呆的地方”

他说

平静的脸上露出不太常见的表情

某种情绪正在肆意撕裂绫野的心脏,逼得他整个人开始发抖

“跟我回去”

好半天,绫野摇摇欲坠的说道,小心翼翼的伸出了手。

07  
(梦境记录)

假设每天必须通过的电梯,一旦乘上去,分别有百分之五十的几率到达目的地楼层或者就这样人间蒸发。

山田的梦境中出现了这样的一部电梯。

幸好现实生活中并没有必须做出选择的时候,而山田也隐约察觉到这里头的反常,因此没有犹豫太久便按下了往常的楼层。

指针慢慢偏移,视角忽而变成了第三人的模样,绫野站在目的地等他

然而当电梯门再次打开的时候里面什么也没有,绫野没有等到要等人,百分之五十的概率里他赌输了。

08  
(梦境记录)

酒馆里昏暗的只能通过吧台的展示灯面前看清两个人的轮廓,绫野几乎整个人隐没在黑暗中一言不发,而山田少见的因悲伤拧着眉头,”你这种人要是不存在就好了”尽管违心,山田依旧将这句话一连说了三遍。话音刚落,绫野便如实凭空消失了。

end


End file.
